degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Augustariver/Degrassi : A New Generation - S1E3 - Fighting It
A Plot : Raya discovers she is mentally ill. B Plot : Sasha is dealing with her sexual assault. C Plot : Mary feels insecure about her weight after a 9th grader teases her about it. Sasha's Plot is strongly based on what happened to Zoe. _____________________________________________________________________ Yasmin : Hello? Raya? Raya : Oh Hi. Yasmin : I hope your still not mad at me. Raya : I’m not. Yasmin : (smiles) Good. Raya : Whats up? Yasmin : Well, my family is taking me out for dinner tonight for a celebration of becoming school president. You? Raya : Doctor’s appointment. Yasmin : Hope it goes well. Raya : Thanks! Congrats on becoming president! Yasmin : Thanks. Is it a regular one? Raya : Its a mental one. Yasmin : Oh dear. Raya : Yeah. (sarcasm) Yippe. Yasmin : The doctor’s isn’t that boring. Raya : Its boring alright, and scary. Yasmin : You’ll do great. Raya : Yea. (Next plot) Sasha sitting on her porch and Edd walks up to her. Edd : Hey. Sasha : Go away. Edd : What the hell is your issue? Sasha : My issue? You forced me into sex! You raped and abused me! You hurt my shoulder! Edd : Shh. I had fun. Sasha : Well, I didn’t. I’m reporting you. Edd : Why? You have no proof that it happened. Sasha : This bruise on my shoulder is proof. Edd : Mhm. Is that all you got? Sasha glares at Edd. Edd : (mubling) Ha, dumb bitch. Sasha gets up and pushes Edd. Edd pushes her back. Sasha kicks him in the croch. Edd pissed, stomps off. ____________________________________________________________ Mary is at school during the weekend to practice swimming. Mary : Hello? Ella : Why are you here? Mary : I’m here to use the pool. Ella : Sorry. This pool is occupied right now. Mary : Please! Ella : Ugh! Fine! Only cause I’m so nice, and you need to loose a little chunk. Mary : Excuse me? Ella : I’ll repeat this. You can use the pool, only cause I’m so nice, and you need to loose a little chunk. Mary : Did you just fat shame me? Ella : Yes. (flutters eyes) Sorry sweetie. Mary pushes Ella. Ella pushes Mary. Mary slaps Ella’s cheeks. Ella pulls Mary’s red hair. They go into the pool room. Mary pushes Ella into the pool. Ella coughs. Ella : Did I say you could use this? Mary : Yes. Ella : Too bad! This room is occupied. Get your fat ass out! Mary walks out ashamed. Ella rolls her eyes and shuts the door. (Next plot) Raya is at the doctors sitting on the table bed Doctor : Hello Raya. Raya : Hi. I have a question? Doctor : HM? Raya : Why’d you make me come back? Doctor : For a test. Raya : What kind? Doctor : You’ll see. Mrs Martinez? Raya’s Mother : Yes? Doctor : Has Raya been struggling with her grades? Raya’s Mother : She is struggling with most of her classes. Raya’s face turns red and she starts to sweat. Doctor : Can she be cognitive? Raya’s Mother: Yes. Doctor : How much? All the time? Mostly? Barely? Raya’s Mother : Mostly. Raya breathes heavily. Doctor : Does she have mood swings like anger, aniexty, bordeom excitment? Raya’s mother nods her head, yes. Raya starts to fidget. Doctor : Is she behaverol? Raya gets up and storms out of the office and slams the door. Raya’s Mother : RAYA! Listen, I am so sorry. And yes, she is. Raya’s mother walks out of the office looking for Raya. Raya is infront of the girls’ bathroom pacing. Raya’s Mother : Sweetie. Raya : Go away. Raya’s mother : Why are you acting like this? Raya : Isn’t it obvious? Raya’s Mother : What? Raya : That I have ADHD. Everyone is going to think I’m a freak. Raya’s Mother : Your not a freak. Raya : Your my mom. Your suppose to say that. Raya’s Mother : Raya. Raya sits down crying. Raya : Go away. Raya’s Mother : Your my little freak. No one will think your a freak. And if they do. Screw them. You have friends, Raya. Raya smiles. Raya’s Mother kisses Raya’s forhead and Raya hugs her. Raya’s Mother : Its going to be okay. (Next plot) Sasha walks into the dot and sits down at a seat and sees Dante and Edd talking. Sasha tries to ignore them. Waitress : What may I get you? Sasha : A donut and a capphichino will be fine. Waitress : Ok. Waitress leaves. Sasha watches the boys talking. Dante : Dude. I totally forgot to ask but what happened with you and that 8th grade girl at the party? Edd : We got busy. Sasha’s hand twitches, she starts to sweat. Dante : Woah! Dude! You had sex? Edd : Yup. Guess I’m a man now. Sasha’s face turns red. Dante : Congrats. Edd : Thanks, Bro. Sasha gets up and walks up to their seat. Dante : Is that the babe you did it with? Edd nods smiling. Dante : Woah, cool! Edd : So, babe. Wanna sit down with us? Sasha : Hell no! Everyone turns around looks at her. Sasha points to Edd. Sasha : Edd Martin, a 9th grader at Degrassi, raped me! Everyone gasps, being shocked and angry. Edd : Woah, Babe! You have no proof! Sasha : Yes I do! And stop calling me Babe! Edd : Show me. Sasha : You left a bruise on my shoulder. Edd : Is that all you got? Girl 1 : Stop creating a scene. Girl 2 : Yeah! I bet you asked for it! Sasha glares at them crying. Old Lady 1 : Stop embarrassing yourself! Get out of here! Sasha runs out of the Dot, crying. (Next plot) Mary knocks on Ruth’s door. Ruth : Hey Mare. You called. Mary : Yes. Ruth notices a scratch on Mary’s face. Ruth : Woah? What happened? Did someone hurt you? Mary : (nods) Ella. Ruth : I hate that girl. Mary : I pushed her first. Ruth : Why? Mary : She called me fat. Ruth : Then she deserved that. Mary : Yeah. Can I stay here for the night? Ruth : Why? Mary : If my mom finds out I assaulted a girl, then she’ll ground me for life. Ruth : Why can’t you just keep it a secret? Mary : I’m not good at that stuff. Besides, Rich Girl’s parents will probably call mine, complaining. Ruth : Just tell her that Ella fat shamed you. Mary : Please Ruth! Your all I got! Ruth : Fine. But how will we prevent fat-shaming in the future? Mary : We can think of it. Ruth : Okay. Mary comes inside. (Next plot) Raya and her mother go inside the Doctor’s office. Doctor : I have some news. Raya nods in dismay. Doctor : As I stand here telling you this. I diagnose Raya with ADHD. Raya nods. Doctor : What pharmacy do you get your prescriptions from? Raya’s Mother : Usually Canada Drugs. Doctor : Okay. I think it is an online store, so Raya’s medicine will arrive in 2-3 days. Raya’s Mother nods. Raya : At least it will make me better. (Next plot) S.K : You asked for the footage from the party? Sasha : Yes. S.K : Jeff? Jeff : Which room? Sasha : Pool room. Jeff turns on the camera from the pool room from the night she was raped. Jeff and S.K start watching it. Jeff : Woah. S.K : He really did assault you. Sasha : That’s why I’m using this tape. The footage goes onto the C.D. Jeff hands it to her and Sasha smiles. Sasha : Thanks. (Next plot) Mary and Ruth are making a video. Ruth : 3..2..1! GO! Mary : Hi! I’m Mary! I’m a 6th grader at Degrassi. So during the weekend, I asked to use the pool room. But Ella Olson, decided to fat-shame me. Girls always get fat-shamed. Its not okay. Girls want to feel good about their body, but fat-shaming causes them trying to starve themself. Please prevent yourself them from fat-shaming. Ruth stops the video. Ruth : That was perfect. Better than me. Mary: Put this on your youtube account. Ruth: I will. The two high five and smile. (Next plot) Raya shows up to school. Yasmin : Hey! How was your weekend? Raya : I have ADHD. Yasmin : You do? Raya nods. Yasmin : So what is going to happen? Raya : I take medicine. I’ll be less of a freak now. Yasmin : Your brave. Raya : Thanks. (Next plot) Sasha sees Edd hanging with his friends. Sasha walks up to them. Edd : Here to bother me again? Sasha smiles. Edd : What are you so happy about? You have no proof. Sasha : Hey everyone! I got an announcement. Edd Martin raped me. Raya, Jade, Yasmin, and Cloe gasp. They then glare at Edd. Sasha : Don’t believe me? Watch this! Sasha points to the TV. The TV turns on to when Edd sexually assaulted her. Sasha smiles. Everyone watches it in disgust and shock. Once the video ends they glare at Edd. Sasha : I kept on saying no! I refused! But he ignored me! Dante : What the hell dude? You actually raped her!? Edd : Umm..I.. Dante : Your disgusting. Dante shoves him, ending their friendship. The whole basketball team follows Dante. Jade, furious and disgusted, runs up to Dante and pushes him. The police and Mr Simpson come in and attack Edd. Sasha half-smiles while crying. The police take Edd away. The whole school watches in disgust, and then most leave. Dante, Kirana, Cloe, Yasmin, Raya, and Jade stay there. Jade : I warned you. Sasha : I know. The two hug in tears. Yasmin, Raya, and Cloe hug the two. Dante and Kirana watch. The Main 5 break up their hug. Dante : I’m sorry. Sasha : Its okay. You didn’t know. Dante nods. Kirana : Listen, Sasha, if you need anything, we’re here. Sasha : For now, I just want to be alone. But thanks. I love you all. Sasha walks out of the school and sits on the steps. (Episode ends) Category:Blog posts